


Christmas Surprises are the Best Surprises

by AJenno



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Christmas Fluff, Christmas gift, Domestic Fluff, Drarry, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Power Bottom Draco Malfoy, Sappy Ending, Sexy Banter, Sexy Times, Surprise Ending, Top Harry, my first drarry fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:46:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21864697
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJenno/pseuds/AJenno
Summary: Harry has to work on Christmas Eve. Draco is not happy about that. Harry makes it up to Draco. Fluffy smut ensues. (Yes I suck at summaries lol)
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 252





	Christmas Surprises are the Best Surprises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaityCatt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityCatt/gifts).



> So, my wonderful friend Catt Catt ( https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaityCatt/pseuds/CaityCatt ) posted her very first WIP fic on AO3 this last week (It's a wonderful Drarry fic and I recommend everyone go read it). And I was so proud of her because she's an incredible writer and I love what she's put out so far. So, knowing how much she enjoys the Drarry ship, I thought, why not write her a Drarry fic?
> 
> Here's the thing. I like going out of my comfort zone sometimes, and writing a new ship. Last year, in November, I posted my first Stucky fic. Now, I'm posting my first Drarry fic so uh, be kind? LOL. I hope Catt Catt loves this smutty fluffy fic (She's not expecting it ;) ) and I hope anyone else who reads it, likes it too. 
> 
> Also, can I say, I saw this deliciously beautiful work of art created by the amazing Midgart on patreon and there was a preview of the art on Midgart's tumblr here: https://midgart.tumblr.com/post/189457017214/my-patreon-got-some-nsfw-drarry-art-last-month which definitely inspired the position Draco and Harry end up in the fic so you're welcome lol.
> 
> Okay this beginning note is long enough so I'll stop here. Thanks all!
> 
> P.S. One of the tags says surprise ending because I didn't want to put in the tags what kind of surprise it is but you'll love it, trust me.

“Potter! I want to have a word with you!”

Harry looked up from where he was making tea, lifting a brow when Draco walked in, looking both sexy and pissed. The sexy part had Harry’s libido rising, but the pissed part had him a bit worried. “The fact that you’ve reverted back to calling me Potter has me worried. What did I do now?”

Instead of answering, Draco asked another question, “How long have we been together?”

“Two years tomorrow, a year since moving in together. Why?”

“What have we always said about Christmas Eve and Christmas?”

Ah, that was it. Harry gave Draco a sheepish smile. “You heard about the meeting?”

“Tomorrow? On Christmas eve? We never work Christmas eve.”

Harry sighed, lifting his glasses on to his head to rub at his eyes. “I know. I was coerced into it. And it’s a morning meeting. It won’t take long.”

“Ah, I see.” The pissed look went away and now Draco had that kind of smile that always worried Harry. “Just a quick meeting. When in the morning? I had plans but I guess we can just forget about them.”

Harry had always been a curious one. “What kind of plans?”

“Mm, nothing grand. Don’t worry about it.”

“Draco.” 

“Potter.” Draco smiled, busying himself with making the tea Harry had forgotten about.

“What plans?”

“I already told you it’s nothing important.”

Harry caged Draco in against the pantry door Draco had just been about to open. Then Harry spoke with a voice dripping with honey. “Come on, Draco.” He leaned down to place a kiss against Draco’s neck, loving the way the man shivered. “Tell me, pretty please?”

“I was going to wake you with a blowjob, to start the celebration of our anniversary.” Draco muttered, before lightly pushing Harry back. “I can’t think when you kiss any part of me.”

Harry blinked before smiling. “You know our anniversary means a lot to me too, right? It’s why I tried to get out of the meeting but it’s one I have to attend to.”

“Yes, fine, I understand.”

“Draco.” Harry reached up to gently poke Draco’s cheek, making the blond smirk. “Come on, you love me. Let me make it up to you.”

“No, it’s fine.”

“I won’t take no for an answer.”

Draco rolled his eyes and huffed before smiling. “Fine, you silly fool. You can make it up to me when you get back.”

“Why wait until tomorrow?” Harry lifted Draco by the hips, surprising the other man, who immediately wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist. “When I can make it up to you now?”

“Oh. Well, if you insist.”

“Trust me, I do.” Harry carried Draco to their room, tossing Draco on to the bed. “Get undressed.”

“Bossy.” Draco teased, before decided to be more of a tease. “No. You want to make it up to me, you can undress me.”

“Tease.” Harry retorted before reaching for Draco’s clothes. When he had his lover naked, he looked his fill, licking his lips. 

“You always look at me like that when I’m naked, like you’re starving. It does things to me, knowing you still look at me that way, even being together for a while now.”

Harry looked down, smirking. “Yeah, I can see it does things to you.”

Draco laughed, reaching down to grasp his cock, stroking it a couple of times. “This is entirely your fault. You make me hard.”

“Oh baby, talk dirty to me. Are you going to let me taste or keep denying me?”

“I should make you wait considering things. But I’m also quite bloody horny so, yes, have at it.” Draco moved his hand away, instead reaching up to gently grasp at Harry’s hair, tugging him forward. “Come now, Harry, don’t keep me waiting.”

Harry grinned, quickly getting rid of his own clothes. “You’re back to calling me Harry. That means you’re not mad at me anymore.”

“No, but I’m going to be if you don’t do something soon.”

“Right, sorry. How dare I neglect you?” Harry winked before moving his mouth over Draco’s prick, using his tongue the way he knew drove Draco absolutely insane.

“You’re being a bloody tease.” Draco groaned, his legs wrapping around Harry’s back. “Suck me off right.”

Harry chuckled around the cock in his mouth, before pulling back, licking his lips. “Are you going to let me make it up to you or not?”

“Are you going to make me wait all day?”

Harry rolled his eyes, before smiling. “Fine. We can hurry.” He teased, moving over to grab the lube from the bedside drawer. They had magic. There was a handy dandy lubrication spell that worked really fast and really well. But some days, Harry liked having the fun of stretching Draco out. “Hands and knees.”

“Did you forget something?”

“Neglecting your dick? You said you wanted me to hurry. Come on now.”

“You’re an arse.” Draco muttered, but turned over, getting on his hands and knees. “Happy now?”

“No, but I will be soon.”

“I swear Harry, if you, oh fuck.” Draco moaned, ass arching back as Harry spread his cheeks and moved in to lick at Draco’s asshole. 

“Sorry, were you saying something?” Harry teased, before using his tongue to probe just a little.

“Yes. I’m going to hurt you if you continue to be a damn tease. Harry.” Now Draco’s tone was a little pleading as he reached back to grasp at Harry’s hair, pulling his head closer again.

“Alright, enough teasing.” Harry soothed before using his tongue and fingers to start opening up Draco.

And Draco got lost in the sensation of being played with because by the time he was able to focus again several moments later, Harry was pressed up against him, kissing his neck.

“Ready?” Harry asked, smiling.

“Wait. Not like this.” Draco shifted, then pushed Harry on to his back, straddling him.

Harry laughed. “I love how those who have asked us about our sex life always assume I’m topping.”

“You’re putting your cock in my arse. Technically you’re topping.” Draco pointed out before sinking down on to Harry’s prick, a soft groan escaping his lips, palms landing face down onto Harry’s chest. 

“I don’t know if I tell you enough.” Harry started, breathing already beginning to pick up. “But you always feel so damn good around me.”

“Yeah?” Draco lifted himself, before sinking back down, another lovely groan slipping out. “Have I ever told you how great you feel inside of me? Two years Harry, and I’m still so damn eager for you.”

“You don’t hear me complaining. Two years of dating but so many years of pining after you.”

Draco smiled down at Harry, the absolute picture of perfection. “Since our school days?”

Harry huffed, knowing Draco already had the answer to that question. “Yes, when I was young man who was terrified, wondering why on earth I was feeling attraction then later having feelings for my annoying Slytherin arch nemesis.”

“Annoying? I’ll show you annoying.” Draco practically purred before he began to ride Harry harder, loving the way Harry’s cock dragged along all the right spots inside of Draco.

“Shit, Draco.” Harry held on to his hips, and unable to resist, began to thrust up into Draco, ready for the two of them to get off.

“Am I annoying now?” Draco laughed breathlessly, feeling so close now, nails digging into Harry’s chest just a little.

“Never annoying. Need a hand?” Harry asked, grinning like a fool now.

“No. If I just…” Draco got the right angle again, and groaned, body arching as he came, ass clenching around Harry’s dick, his warm cum splashing on to Harry’s stomach and chest.

“Draco!” Harry called out his lover’s name, feeling his own release, filling Draco up deliciously so.

“Bloody hell.” Draco muttered, collapsing on top of Harry, panting heavily.

“You just landed in your own cum.” Harry pointed out, laughing as Draco flipped him off.

“Yeah, well your cum is all up my arse and dripping out of it so I don’t want to hear it.”

That made Harry laugh harder and it wasn’t long before Draco was joining in. The two of them laughed so hard, they ended up wiping tears from their eyes, before Draco leaned down to kiss Harry. “I love you, you bloody fool.”

“Fool in love.” Harry teased. “And I am sorry about tomorrow. I promise I’ll hurry back.”

“Trust me, I’ll be here. I’m not going anywhere.” He promised and the two of them moved off the bed to go clean up.

The next morning, Harry came home, armed with hot drinks, and some pastries for Draco and himself. “Draco?”

Draco came out of the bedroom, hair wet, dressed in one of Harry’s robes. “You’re right. You were quick.”

Harry grinned, setting his things down. “I told you. And I brought drinks and breakfast. But seeing you in my robe is making me want to take you straight to bed and have my way with you.”

“Yeah? Enough to switch things up this morning, and let me take you?”

“Anytime you want. But okay wait, first, there’s something I don’t want to forget.”

“What’s that?” Draco asked, before melting as Harry pulled him into a passionate kiss, leaving Draco a little light-headed.

“Draco.” 

“Hm?”

Harry bit back a laugh. He had gotten down on one knee, but his boyfriend was still standing there, hands in the air, eyes closed, dazed from the kiss still. “Open your eyes, please. I have to ask you something.”

Draco blinked, then looked down, eyes widening at Harry’s position and the open box in his hand. “What--?”

“I didn’t have a meeting this morning. I mean, I did, but not the kind for work. I had the ring custom made for you, and it wasn’t ready for pick up until this morning. So, here we are, me on one knee, you looking at me like you’re not sure what is happening. So I’ll clarify. I’m proposing to you. Draco Lucius Malfoy, will you marry me?”

Draco said nothing for a moment before he reached down to pull Harry up, kissing him again, hard. “You absolute idiot. I had no idea you were planning this.”

“Well, yeah, it’s called a surprise.”

“Smartass.”

“Yes, I am. Draco? No answer yet.”

“Oh. As if the answer would be anything other than a yes. Yes, Harry James Potter, I will marry you.”

Harry grinned, placing the ring on Draco’s finger, before kissing him once more. “Happy anniversary.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks all for reading along. I truly do hope you enjoyed the fic and if you want to read any more of my stuff not on AO3 (Mostly drabbles I'm at https://jennoasis.tumblr.com/ ) Thanks again all and I hope you loved the fic Catt Catt <3


End file.
